Confesión y aceptación
by Mafer26
Summary: Una pequeña historia, fue inevitable después de ver la serie. El título lo dice todo, en realidad es una historia muy ligera.
1. Chapter 1

Me mataran por no actualizar con el fic de senpai, lo siento! xD lo cierto es que hace poco al fin me libré de todo, terminé mi práctica profesional, y entregué mi portafolio, ahora sólo espero la nota (aunque es seguro que pasé) y empezar entonces a tramitar mi título, aunque no comenzaré a trabajar de inmediato, espero descansar un tiempo, aunque nadie vive de nada xp.

En fin, les cuento que estos días vi la serie inglesa Sherlock bbc, me la habían recomendado al decirme que tenía mucho potencial yaoi, y es cierto xD es muy recomendable para los que les gusta los misterios, la onda policial y detectivesca, y el yaoi potencial xDDD; sobra decir que tras ver la serie no pude contenerme e hice un pequeño fic, seguro lo continuaré, serán dos o 3 cap muy cortos.

Por supuesto que sigo trabajando en el fic de senpai, está casi listo el cap 26. También retomaré el manga de Challengers! Y mis reseñas literarias :D paz y amor, estoy de vuelta al fin! xD

Confesión y aceptación

- te amo.

- qué?

Está bien, sé que Sherlock ha estado últimamente algo extraño, pero de todas formas ¿cuándo no lo está? Había estado toda la noche levantado mirando por la ventana (cosa no rara en verdad), así lo había visto antes de dormir y así estaba cuando desperté esta mañana, sí, seguía ahí inmóvil con esa mirada que ve nada exteriormente, pero todo dentro de su mente, todo, cualquier detalle, mecánicamente. Pero entonces, cuando al fin le pregunté qué rayos le pasaba, me viene con esto.

- oíste bien, aunque es evidente que estés sorprendido, sí, debo tomar tu pregunta como una exclamación, no como una interrogación.

No se había movido ni un poco.

Pasó más de un minuto en silencio entre los dos, no sabía que decir, ni qué pensar, ni siquiera me lo podía creer, sólo me quedaba dudar… era una broma, estaba confundido, ¿puede Sherlock Holmes estar equivocado?

- soy lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que es amor, John - dijo deduciendo mis pensamiento, por supuesto - no puedo dejar de ser racional, ni siquiera en esto, paradójicamente.

Eso lo empeoraba, es cierto, es Sherlock, si lo dice es que… está seguro.

- y también lo suficiente para saber que también me amas.- volteó, al fin se había movido sólo para verme, directo a los ojos, con esa mirad aserie y penetrante, que lo sabe todo. Pero también, sus ojos brillaban un poco más ¿o eso era mi imaginación?

- …! - no pude decir nada, sólo lo vi espantado, ¿qué estaba diciendo? ¿qué locuras estaba diciendo?

- Tu respiración agitada, el movimiento nervioso de tus manos, la inevitable tensión de tu cuerpo, el que aprietes tu mandíbula, y tus pupilas dilatadas no son simple nerviosismo por la confesión de un amigo, en especial un hombre, es algo más - no dejaba de verme a los ojos, y de pronto, dio un paso, y otro, se acercaba.

Yo di un brinco, de pronto lo vi de otra forma, como nunca antes lo había visto, siempre ha sido superior en intelecto pero eso nunca había dignificado una superioridad esencial, de hecho Sherlock tiene miles de defectos, pero, pero en ese momento, parecía simplemente… poderoso, de alguna manera.

Se detuvo justo frente de mí, a menos de un paso, no sé por qué temblé, no podía dejar de ver sus ojos y no podía retroceder aunque quisiera, simplemente, era como estar hipnotizado.

- no debo tomar tu pulso para saber que está acelerado, John. Y tú y yo sabemos que no es por la sorpresa, es porque he revelado una verdad, para variar.

Era extraño, acababa de decir que me amaba pero hablaba y se movía como si simplemente estuviera explicando la deducción de un caso más, no parecía realmente… enamorado. Bueno, no es que eso me importara, solo me confundió más, este tipo es tan extraño simplemente en todo lo que hace, hasta en esto.

Y volteó nuevamente, tomó el violín ubicándose cómodamente en un sofá, no sé por qué podía ahora fijarme en cada detalle de su persona, su bata azul oscuro, su piel sumamente blanca a la luz de la mañana que entraba por las ventanas… su cabellera contrariamente oscura.

Tocó finamente una melodía lenta, y dijo en forma conclusiva, ese tono antes de quedarse en silencio, preso en sí mismo.

- ahora la cuestión es, lo que harás tú - no me miraba, veía su violín mientras lo tocaba, la inclinación de su cabeza me hizo ver más detalladamente los rasgos de su rostro - yo no puedo cambiar lo que siento, lo sé bien; pero tú - y al fin me vio - tendrás que tomar una decisión, no si me amas o no, ya sabemos que sí - no había dejado su vanidad por supuesto - lo que tendrás que decidir, es si lo aceptas.

Su melodía aumentó en rapidez y volumen, y yo, yo me quedé otros minutos viéndolo atónito, qué hacer? Qué decir? No me di cuenta cuando ya estaba de vuelta en mi habitación.


	2. Aceptación

Capítulo 2: Aceptación

¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? ¿por qué?...

Mi mente estaba completamente confundida, no, más bien anonadada. Era cierto que mi corazón parecía que fuera a salir en cualquier momento en mi pecho. ¿Pero era verdad? Él está enamorado de mí y dijo que yo… que yo también.

Me pasé una de mis manos por mi cabeza, pude fijarme que mi mente sudada, hasta ese punto estaba nervioso, ¿pero por qué estoy tan nervioso? Dios! ¿es verdad lo que acaba de decir?

Me pasee no sé por cuántos minutos por la habitación, todavía podía escuchar la melodía suave de su violín, era cierto, la primera vez que lo conocí me preguntó si me iba a molestar el oírlo tocar… no fue hace tanto tiempo en realidad, y ahora esto…

Pero dijo que yo lo amaba, ¿cómo es posible? En verdad, en verdad mi mente se nubla apenas intentar pensarlo…

Pero no me da asco, lo cierto es que no pienso que sea asqueroso, nunca he repudiado esa inclinación, también al poco tiempo de conocerlo se lo dije, que no me molestaba si él… mierda, pero es diferente de esto! ¿fue mi culpa por permanecer a su lado? ¿cuántas veces me han advertido que me alejara de él? Y hasta las circunstancias me han mostrado que no es conveniente relacionarse con Sherlock! Pero… me quedé a su lado, y ese mismo día maté un hombre por él, para salvar a un tipo que acababa de conocer; fui soldado, el hecho de matar no es del todo aberrante para mí, de cierta forma un soldado lo ve como un acto de profesionalismo, siquiera como algo bueno o algo malo… pero no estaba de servicio ese día, no era una obligación… oh dios… no entiendo nada.

La melodía cambió en su tono, era aún más suave, más armoniosa, uno podía casi oler un dulce y embriagante aroma con sólo oírla. Estoy loco.

¿Pero por qué dijo que me amaba? Él… no es que nunca se equivoque pero… ¿por qué maté a ese hombre? ¿por qué a pesar de todo lo vivido sigo a su lado? No… no puedo entenderlo, simplemente no puedo… no logro pensar, no soy como él, tan racional, no puedo.

Abrí la puerta, había tomado una decisión de forma demasiado impulsiva pero ya era tarde, estaba fuera del cuarto, frente a él. Estaba estirado en el sofá, no acostado del todo pero su cuerpo de cierta forma había tomado posesión del espacio, estirándose. Seguía tocando, siquiera me miró cuando aparecí frente a él, pero no me sorprendí.

- no lo entiendo!

- claro que no lo entiendes, tú no eres de los que piensan.

- …. - de cierta forma, y no sé por qué me sentí ofendido, cuando en realidad sus afilados comentarios nunca me los había tomado en serio - entonces, por qué dejas que esté aquí?

- precisamente porque no piensas - me miró, creo que di un pequeño brinco, sus ojos azules ¿siempre fueron tan intensos? - eres mi humanidad Jonh, por eso te amo.

Desvié la mirada, bueno, es cierto que Sherlock no tiene sentido común con respecto a las relaciones humanas y yo lo ayudo con eso pero…

- …. pero no puedo entenderlo…

- no hay nada que entender en realidad, es lo que se dice una obviedad - había vuelto a mirar su violín, su voz neutra al hablar me hacía sentir incómodo, como nunca me había hecho sentir en realidad - todos te lo mostraban, eso que llaman "química", concepto aplicado equivocadamente, claro, pero válido en estos casos - no entendía un rábano lo que decía - todos nos trataban de esa _forma_, porque era obvio.

- … - comenzaba a recordar, cada detalle, cada hecho que ignoraba ya de forma resignada de cuando los demás nos habían tratado como si fuéramos… "eso".

- y el evidente hecho de tu ansiedad en conseguir novia, acto siempre fallido desde luego, solo es una muestra de la preocupación inconsciente que te provoca la verdad.

- ….! - no es que no pueda responder, podría decir miles de cosas en realidad, o largarme de ahí, ya lo había hecho antes, pero no sé por qué, simplemente ahora mismo, no puedo hacer nada.

- … Jonh - se enderezó, quedando frente a mí, la melodía seguía sonando, tranquilamente, creo que era lo único que me mantenía en pie en ese momento - esta canción es para ti - me miró directo a los, siguió tocando la misma melodía, me la había estado regalando sin saberlo, en toda esa mañana sin que lo supiera.

- … - Paseé mi vista por nuestro piso, de cierta forma se veía toda nuestra ahí, como si en el pasado, salvo por la guerra, no hubiera habido nada. Era extraño. Mi vida era ahí, en ese momento, con él. No me había dado cuenta hasta qué punto lo era - ….. no sé qué hacer.

De pronto dejó de tocar y se puso de pie, en ese momento de verdad di un brinco, y hasta retrocedí unos pasos ¿era tan alto?

- eres pura emoción John - estaba demasiado cerca, pero no pude retroceder más - es elemental… elemental - repitió, como para sus adentros - yo lo entendí, lo deduje como todo, y lo acepté tras eso, fue fácil. Pero tú… - una de sus manos se acerco a mi rostro, no sé qué expresión puse, en verdad me aterré. Él se detuvo, dejando su mano en el aire. Sonrió extrañamente. - tú, demorarás un poco en aceptarlo, pero es inevitable.

Su mano se movió demasiado rápido, estaba en mi mejilla, estaba tan fría.

- She-sherlock

- está bien, no cambiará el hecho, el final será el mismo. Me aceptarás, nos amamos Jonh - su voz era… diferente.

Su mano dejó mi rostro, caminó hacia la cocina y me pareció que preparaba té, una de las pocas cosas que puede hacer por su cuenta. Y yo… yo por mi parte estaba histérico, mi mente comenzaba a entender, lo que mi corazón sabía hacía tiempo.

FIN


End file.
